Dragon Ball Ai
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: February 14th. For us in Universe 7 it is the holiday Valentines day. For Saiyans in Universe 6 it marks the first day of the mating season. Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale are all going to the pairing dinner. Secrets get revealed, and some hearts get broken. (Might be rated M later down the road in case I decide to do smut)
1. Chapter 1

Cabba waited patiently as the screen dialed to Universe 7. He needed to get in contact with Vegeta and talk to him about something. The mating season for Universe 6 Saiyans was coming up, and Cabba needed romantic advice. Eventually someone answered the call, Cabba was surprised to see Bulma holding Bula, "Hello?" She smiled, "Oh, hey Cabba, what's up?"

"Oh, not much. I was trying to get a hold of Vegeta. Is he around?"

"He's not, he took Goten and Trunks to the amusment park."

"Oh, okay...I just needed his help."

"With what?"

"Um..." Cabba blushed, "Well you see..."

"Do you need to have the sex talk Cabba?"

"H-Huh?! What?! NO! I've already had that talk!"

"Good," she said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Well...I need I guess...relationship advice?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing I answered. Vegeta is terrible when it comes to stuff like that."

"Oh...well good!"

"So what's going on."

"Well, every year, starting the 14th of February and going until the 20th is essentially mating season for us Saiyans here in Universe 6."

"Ooooh, so it's a girl." She said, "Well, you can do tons of nice things for her."

"Like what?"

"Well, you can buy her flowers, if not you can always write down your feelings in like a card or a piece of paper and give it to her in an envelope."

"I see, that could work."

"Good. Now tell me about this mating season, what happens?"

"Well, they throw this huge dinner in a massive mess hall for all the single saiyans, you eat, and talk, and eventually find someone to pair up with. After that you spend the remainder of the season together, and by the end of it you..." he blushed, "Well...you know...procreate?"

"Sounds kind of romantic." She said with a bit of a laugh, "Hey, if you want I can take you clothes shopping and we can get you something nice."

"Really?! You'd do that for me?!"

"Of course! It sounds like it could be fun!"

He smiled, "Wow! thanks! When should I come over?!"

"Whenever you'd like!"

"Sure! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"Bye!" Cabba then hung up. Bulma smiled, she looked to the sleeping infant in her arms. She put Bula in her crib, before she went to get changed into clothes she could actually go out in. Within a half hour or so, the door to Capsule Corp opened as Cabba walked inside. Bulma came downstairs with a now fully rested Bula and smiled.

"Hey! For traveling between universes you got here quick."

"Yeah! I told Vados it was an emergency."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah! Let's do what you think is best!"

"Okay, well first lets take you to the mall and get you some clothes."

"Cool!" Bulma smiled, she took Cabba to a car. Cabba got in the front seat and Bulma strapped Bula in her car seat before Bulma got in the drivers seat. They then took off towards the mall.

"So this girl, tell me about her."

"She's honestly great!" Cabba said with a smile, he then blushed a bit thinking about her, "She seems rough and tough on the outside, but really she's kind and nice. Even though Saiyan eyes are all the same color her eyes are really beautiful, she herself is also beautiful."

"Aww, how sweet. How long have you liked her?"

"Probably since I met her."

"That's cute." They eventually came to the mall. Bulma then took Cabba to easily the nicest store in the mall for clothes. Cabba looked around the store, it was definetly a gentleman store. Bulma turned to Cabba, "Can you hold Bula while I go get you some things?"

"Yeah, sure." Cabba smiled and he took Bula in his arms. Bula smiled at Cabba and Cabba smiled back. He had never held a baby before. Bulma smiled at the both of them before she walked off. Bulma came back moments later with some clothes. It was a black suit, a deep blue button up shirt, a dark purple tie and some nice shoes which were incredibly shiny and the bottoms of them was purple.

"Here, let's try these on you."

"Alright!" Bulma took Cabba to a changing room. She traded the clothes for her child and Cabba went inside to put everything on. "Hmmm..." Cabba said moments later.

"Everything fit okay?"

"Yeah, everything fits fine! I just don't know how to put this thing on."

"What thing?"

"This thing." He walked out fully changed, he held the tie in his hand, "Is it a belt or what?"

"No, it's a tie. Here." She then placed Bula down on the floor as she quickly did up Cabba's tie. She smiled, "There, you look like a million dollars." She said as she then picked up Bula again.

"Is that good...? Wait! I don't want you to spend a million dollars on me!" She laughed

"No, it's a figure of speech. It means you look good."

"Oh! Well that's good!" He smiled,

"Yep, now get back in your regular clothes so we can pay for these."

"Alright!"

Meanwhile at Goku's house, Goku was outside training with caulifla, who was brought over by Vados when she brought over Cabba. Caulifla powered up to Super Saiyan 2 aand she charged Goku. Goku, in Super Saiyan 3, started to block and avoid Caulifla's attacks. Caulifla was sent flying back as Goku punched her in the gut, "Kamehame!" Goku said as he started to charge his attack, "Ha!" He fired the attack directly at Caulifla. Caulifla's eyes widened she then smirked, she reeled her fist back and punched the beam head on, causing the beam to shoot past her in two parts and then explode. Goku smirked, "You got a lot to learn, but considering how far you've come now, you're doing great!"

"Thanks!" She smiled, "Hey, can you teach me that?"

"Teach you what?"

"Your signature move, the Kamehameha?"

"Yeah sure," he smiled, "I taught that one to my boys, Trunks knows it too as does Krillin and Yamcha." He then powered down to his base form, "But, let's not do it as Super Saiyans, if something goes wrong I don't want Chi-Chi coming and trying to kill us."

"Alright." She said, she then powered down to her base form. Goku smirked.

"This one will take some ki and energy to do, but seeing how you have a control on that it should be easy for you." He then put his hands in the position near his side, "First you need your hands like this." Caulifla nodded, she stood next to him and did the same thing. "Then you need to concentrate your energy into the palms of your hand," Goku then started to charge his kamehameha, Caulifla was able to partially get it. the energy was there but it was starting off kind of weak. "After that you say Kamehameha, and then just shoot it forward." Goku smirked, "Kamehameha!" He then fired the blast forward at a tree.

"Kamehame..." Caulifla then went to fire it, "Ha!" Then the attack fizzled. She frowned. "Well god damn it."

"Hey, don't worry. Just keep practicing."

"Alright." She then practiced it two, maybe three times before she finally got it. "kamehame!" She then fired a massive blast from her hands, "HA!" Goku's eyes widened, she was seriously great at this.

"Wow! That was seriously awesome!"

"Yeah, I know!" She said flashing a smile. She then paused, "Hey..um...Goku. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well..." she sighed and then groaned, "Do you think I should do this mating season thing?"

"Mating season?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Planet Sadala does it every year around this time, and Renso has been pushing me to go to it. He said he wants to me to find a mate, and if not at least a boyfriend." She placed her hands behind her head, "I don't see the point in it."

"Hmmm." He paused, "Well if Renso wants you to go then you should probably do it." He said placing his fists on his hips, "I mean, he's your older brother, so he knows what's best for you."

"Yeah, but I never really saw myself well...dating. I mean, yeah I eventually want to settle down but now just seems...I don't know."

"Trust me, I was once in the same boat as you." He said with a chuckle, "I didn't even know what dating was, let alone what a girl was. Anyways, then I met Chi-Chi and we got married. I know I haven't been the greatest husband, let alone the greatest father, but being married was one of the best things to happen to me."

"I see..." she sighed, "I just...if I do this I have to wear..." she then grumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I have to wear..." she then mumbled again, this time she was a little louder. Goku blinked.

"Are you okay?"

She growled, "I have to wear a dress! I don't want to wear a dress!"

"Oh," he said, he folded his arms and looked up and thought for a while, "You can borrow one of chi-Chi's dresses." he said looking back to her,

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she won't mind." He smiled, "Come on, I know where they are!" He then took Caulifla into the house. He took her to a storage closet and he grabbed a box of some of Chi-Chi's old clothes from w hen she was younger. He took out a few clothes, until he found some dresses. "Here, try this on!" He said handing her a dress, it looked mostly like a party dress. it was white, and had pink silk that went around the top and the waist. Caulifla took the dress and she groaned.

"Fine, get out of here." Goku nodded and he then left. Caulifla sighed, she removed her pants and she then put on the dress. The bottom of the dress came down a little above her knees. It seemed to fit her quite well. hse then quickly took it back off and she put her pants back on. She then picked up the dress and opened the door. Goku was waiting outside. "It fits."

"Cool!"

"Can you like...put it in a box or something for me?"

"Yeah sure, I think I have some empty capsules somewhere, we can put it in that."

"Thanks."

Hours passed and Cabba and Cualifla were returned to Sadala. Cabba stood in his room, he got dressed in the clothes Bulma bought him. He then sat at his desk, he looked at the card he had gotten, he opened it and he then s tarted to write down his feelings. Once he finished he put it in the envelope it came in and sealed it with a heart shaped sticker. He took a deep breath, this was it. He then made his way to the large mess hall. Meanwhile Caulifla stood in her room very angrily looking at the capsule. "That's it! I'm not going!" A knock came from her door.

"Hey sis, you in there?" Rensu's voice came. Her eyes widned.

"Shit!" she popped open the capsule, she threw off her clothes and got into the dress. "Just a second!" She said as she was now having difficulty getting the zipper up the rest of the way. Once she got the zipper she then grabbed her shoes and put them back on. she then opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, "What?" He smiled.

"ah, good, I just wanted to see you were getting ready." 

"Yep, why wouldn't I be?" He smiled, "What?"

"Nothing, you just...you really look like mom."

"Oh...thanks." She paused, "I miss her."

"Me too." He sighed, "Welp, do you need a lift over?"

"No, I can get there myself."

"Okay, well...I guess I'll see you later."

"Yep!" Caulifla smiled and she walked out past him. "_Damn it...now I am ACTUALLY going!" _she reached the mess hall where everyone was gathered. Everywhere people were stuffing their faces. Caulifla smiled, at least they had good food. The night passed, soon Saiyans started pairing off in couples. Cabba took out his envelope, he took a deep breath. He then started to look around for Caulifla.


	2. Chapter 2

Cabba had looked around for Caulifla for a while. He sighed and then sat down at a table. He looked next to him and saw a saiyan girl with shaggy hair. "Hey, are you new here?" He asked. She looked to him.

"Cabba, it's me."

"Wait..." Cabba paused, "Kale?!"

"Mhmm." She nodded,

"Wow, you're wearing your hair down I barely recognize you." Cabba said with a smile, "It looks good that way." Kale smiled.

"Oh...thank you."

"Mhmm!" He smiled, he looked at her plate, she didn't have a bunch of food, "Hey, are you okay? You don't have a lot of food."

"You don't have any food."

"That's true, I've been looking around for Caulifla, have you seen her?"

"No, I've been looking for her too, there's something I want to tell her."

"Wow, me too. Hopefully we will be able to find her."

"Yeah."

Cabba sighed, "Well, good luck, I'm going to go looks some more."

"Alright, good luck to you too."

"Thanks!" He smiled and got up and walked away. Cabba eventually spotted Caulifla. Some guy had her pinned against the wall, and it looked like they were kissing. Cabba swallowed, he then sighed. he turned and started to walk away. Caulifla pushed the guy away from her, he was trying to kiss her but she wouldn't let him. She then saw Cabba walking away.

"Hey, Cabba wait!" she then went after him. She went outside and saw Cabba down on a dock near the beach where the mess hall was. He was sitting down at the end of the dock. Caulifla smiled. She then walked up behind him, "Hey." Cabba turned and looked at her.

"Oh...hey."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Caulifla went and then sat next to him. "Man it's crazy in there."

"Yeah..."

"Cabba, can I tell you something?"

"Um, sure."

"Honestly...I din't want to come here."

"Why not?"

"None of the guys are really my type...plus they aren't exactly my dream guy."

"Dream guy...?" He gave a soft smile and a light blush painted his cheeks. "I get what you mean...I mostly came so I can try and be with the girl of my dreams."

"What's she like?"

"Um..." he swallowed, maybe if he talked about Caulifla in the third person maybe Caulifla wouldn't find out he was in love with her, "She's really tough, she's strong and powerful, she has the best laugh I have ever had and an amazing smile." He smiled and looked up at the moon, "She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, and overall she's just plain beautiful."

"I see," Caulifla said with a smile, "She must mean the world to you then."

"She does." He said, "What about you? What's your dream guy like?"

"Oh...well," she blushed as she turned her thoughts to her dream man, "He's very handsome, and he is extremely powerful. He's tall, and he's actually pretty smart when it comes to fighting and stuff. I love how grown up and mature he is. He's got a real handle on his power and has a good head on his shoulders." Cabba blushed heavily. He turned and smiled.

_"Haha! She likes me!" _He thought,

"Should I tell Goku I love him?" Caulifla then asked, Cabba dropped his smile and looked at Caulifla.

"Wait...Goku?!"

"Yeah. Who else would I be talking about?"

"I..." his heart sank, he sighed, "I don't know..."

"So should I tell him or not?"

Cabba grit his teeth, "Do what you want." He said, he then stood up and looked down at her, "I don't care." He then turned and walked off.

"Wait, Cabbaa! What's wrong?!" She stood up and went after him, "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She grabbed his hand, he turned to her.

"Just stop! Leave me alone alright?!"

"Why are you upset all of a sudden?"

"Just let me go!" He pulled his hand away from her and he walked off. She growled and placed her hands on her hips. She paced back and forth before she then sighed and made her way back home. She then walked in the front door once she got home, she was greeted by Rensu.

"Hey, how was it?" He asked,

"I hated it, and Cabba is mad at me for some reason."

"Ah, meet anyone?"

"Sort of, I already met this guy, and I was thinking of telling him how I feel."

"Ah, I see, who is this lucky guy?"

"His name is Son Goku, and he lives in Universe 7."

"Oh, I see." He said, "Oh well, at least you are getting out there."

"Yep." She then turned and went upstairs to her room, "Anyways, I'm going to bed so I can get up early tomorrow okay?"

"Okay."

The next morning Caulifla opened up her communicator and dialed in Vados. It wasn't too long before Vados, "Hey Vados!" Caulifla said with a smile, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you take me to Universse 7?"

"I just took you yesterday."

"Yes, but this time I really need to tell Goku something. As well as return the dress he lent me."

"Alright fine, gather your friends and lets go."

"Sweet! Thank you!" Caulifla then hung up. She then quickly ran out the door only to crash into Kale on her way out. "Crap!" Caulifla looked at Kale, "Sorry!" She helpeed Kale off the ground.

"O-Oh...you're fine."

"What's up?"

"Oh, I couldn't find you last night, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Hm, alright then." She smiled, "Anyways, Vados is taking us to Universe 7, so you can tell me when we get there."

"O-Oh...I see." she looked down, "Okay..."

"Cool, we just need to get Cabba."

"O-Oh..okay." Caulifla and Kale headed to Cabba's place as fast as they could. Caulifla pounded on the door,

"Cabba! Wake up!" A few moments later Cabba opened the door. He sighed.

"What?"

"We're going to Universe 7!"

"Okay."

**Universe 7, Planet Vampa**

"HRRRRAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!" Goku then threw his fist hitting Broly square in the gut. Broly hunched over. Broly then roared and he then sent and uppercut to Goku's jaw. Goku flew through the air doing several back flips. Goku caught himself, Goku roared and turned Super Saiyan. Broly then flew straight towards Goku, Broly roared before he vanished, he appeared behind GOku briefly before he vanished again. Goku tried feeling around for Broly's energy. Broly then appeared suddenly and he hit Goku square in the face. Goku went flying. Broly stood there breathing heavily. He smirked and his fist began to shake. His breathing became shaky. His eyes went from black to yellow. He grit his teeth, he then let out a massive roar releasing his power. On the ground Lemo and Cheelai sat there observing. Cheelai was on what appeared to be a beach chair with an umbrella reading a magazine.

"Oh boy...there he goes again." Lemo said, "You think after all this time Broly would learn some self control."

"He'll learn it eventually, for now we just need to be patient."

"If you say so." He said, "I've been meaning to ask, why are you so soft and gentle with him huh? If I didn't know any better I'd say you are in love with him."

"Maybe~" Cheelai then winked at Lemo. Lemo just rolled his eyes.

Goku charged Broly. The two locked hands, Goku grit his teeth. "Come on Broly, learn some control!"

"GRRRRAAAAAAGHHH!" Broly then headbutted GOku, Goku stumbled back a bit, Broly then opened his palm and a green ki sphere formed in his hand he then rammed it into Goku's stomach causing Goku to go flying before the ki sphere exploded. Broly then turned and looked directly at Lemo and Cheelai.

"Oh crap!" Lemo said, Cheelai's hair nearly stood on end.

"Broly! Calm down! It's us!"

Broly started to slowly open his mouth and an eraser cannon started to charge. Just as he fired it Goku appeared in Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x 50 and grabbed Broly by the neck and made it so Broly was looking upwards. the beam shot into the sky before hit made contact with and completely destroyed the moon. Broly grabbed GOku, he raored and reeled his fist back. Soon a loud roar echoed through the air, Broly blinked, his eyes returned to normal. The roar came again, Broly looked in the direction of where the roar came from, Broly smiled. "Bah!" Broly then flew off. Goku sighed in relief. Broly made his way to a large pit where his old friends head was sticking out. Broly flew up to him and hugged Bach on the face, Bah growled and he then started to lick Broly, Broly started to laugh. Goku then hovered down to the ground and dropped to his base form. Goku smiled.

"Man, I'm glad he was able to calm down this time, if not I might've seriously been in trouble."

"Do you have any idea on how to calm him down faster?" Cheelai asked walking over to him. Goku folded his arms.

"I'm not entirely sure, since he isn't a full great ape he doesn't have a tail to cut off."

"I see, maybe we just need to be gentle with him and subject him to more violence. Sort of like a big bear or something, a bear won't attack you if you aren't threatening."

"I suppose that makes sense." Soon the sky split opene and a pillar of light appeared besides them. Goku turned and looked, "Oh Whis is here." The light cleared, "Oh never mind, it's Vados and the Saiyans." He smiled and turned to them, "Hey guys, what's up?!" Caulifla ran up to Goku.

"Goku! I need to tell you something!" She said, Kale then came to Caulifla.

"Um Caulifla...I need to..."

"Not now Kale." Caulifla said with a sigh,

"B-But...it's important..."

"I said not now!" Caulifla snapped, Kale jumped a bit, she sighed and then walked off. Caulifla looked to Goku, "Sorry, she's been acting weird all day."

"No, you're fine. What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh! Well first off," Caulifla took the capsule containing Chi-Chi's dress out of her top, "Here's the dress back!"

"Oh! Wow! Thanks! If I didn't get this back then I would've been a gonner for sure!"

"Well good," she smiled, "And um...the other thing is..." She blushed and rubbed her arm, "Goku...I love you." Goku blinked, "And I was wondering...do you maybe want to-"

"Um...can I say something?" Goku said,

"Hm? Yeah!" She said with a nod,

He sighed, "Look Caulifla, you're pretty cool. And I would be more than willing to train you on a daily basis and help you get stronger, and we can even be best friends. But..I can't be what you want me to be. I'm sorry. I'm married, and I have kids, not to mention I am like WAY older than you."

"I just thought...I mean...you and me are the same." 

"Yeah, but even so. We can't be more than friends. I mean if Chi-Chi found out I had a secret girlfriend she'd be sure to kill us both." He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Oh...I see." She said, she looked around, "Welp, I'm gonna go...over there, and wait until Vados is ready to come back and get us."

"Okay."

"Yep." Caulifla sighed and she then walked off. Cabba watched her walk off. He looked to Goku.

"Hey Cabba," Goku said to her.

"yes Goku?"

"Can you do me a favor and keep an eye on Caulifla for me?"

"Yeah, I can do that!"

"Thanks." He said, "Rensu called me earlier and told me about this. I think this hurt me more than it hurt her."

"Alright." Cabba then turned and walked off in Caulifla's direction. Meanwhile Kale had wandered off and really wasn't sure where she was. She sighed and sat down. It wasn't long before she was discovered by a Vampa Spider. She looked up at it, here eyes widened and she screamed in fear. Broly heard her scream, he turned away from Bah and flew straight towards Kale. Kale shut her eyes, she suddenly heard a loud boom and the wind kicked up. She uncovered her eyes and saw Broly's backside, as well as half of the dead creature. She swallowed and looked up at him. He turned and looked at her.

"Are you...okay?" He asked, he reached his hand down to her, she took his hand and stood up. She was finally able to see his face, "You're...very pretty." Broly said. Kale's face turned bright red, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and blood shot out her nose, and steam blew out her ears and mouth and she fell onto her back. He blinked twice. What just happened? Was it something he said? He knelt down and he scooped her up in his arms. He then turned and took her back to his house. Cheelai saw him walk up with her in his arms. Broly seemed to be focused mainly on Kale as he didn't hear Cheelai call his name. He then took her into the house and laid her on the bed, he then squatted down at her bedside. Cheelai walked in.

"Hey Broly, did you not hear me?"

"...huh?"

"Who is she?"

"I...don't know...but she's very pretty...and she smells good."

Cheelai couldn't help the faintest bit of jealousy, Broly never once called Cheelai pretty or that she smelled good, "I think she's one of Goku's friends, and I think she's dating that one short guy. Uh...Cabba."

"What's...dating...?" He asked with his gaze still fixated on Kale, he sniffed the air, "She smells good..." Cheelai sighed.

"Great! He's in love and it's not with me.." She said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Cabba eventually found Caulifla sitting in the shade. She had her knees pulled into her chest and she had her head rested on her knees. Cabba sighed before walking over to her, "Hey." He said, he paused, "I'm sorry Goku rejected you."

"I don't get it...I just don't get it...me and him have so much in common...why doesn't he feel the same?"

"Well you heard him, he's too old for you, he's married and he has kids." He said, "Besides...I'm sure there's another guy who loves you."

"If there is I don't want him."

"Why not?" 'Cabba asked a little agitated.

"Because he just won't be what I want."

"Honestly, sometimes you need to just take a chance!" He snapped, "I mean all you are thinking about is yourself and not the feelings of others!"

"The feelings of others don't matter to me!"

"Is that why you've been rude to Kale?! Because she doesn't matter?!"

"Yeah! So what?!"

He grit his teeth, "You know what?!" He growled and he ultimately restrained himself, "Here!" He reached in his armor and pulled out the love letter, "IF KALE DOESN'T MATTER I GUESS I DON'T MATTER EITHER!" He slammed the letter to the ground and then he turned and walked off. Caulifla grit her teeth. She then picked up the envelope and she tore it open. It was a card with two monkeys on it, a girl monkey and a boy monkey, the boy monkey had some flowers and the card read 'Thinking of you!' Caulifla rolled her eyes and she opened the card and started to read.

_Caulifla, um I don't know how to start this. So I will do my best! Since I met you, I felt something that I can't possibly describe!_

_Since that day I slowly started to develop feelings, and over time those feelings snow balled into something else!_

_You are so beautiful, and honestly I think you are the most beautiful young woman I have ever seen. You have a beautiful smile and even more beautiful eyes, and your laugh just makes me melt inside. I love how strong and determined you are to get things done, even if things don't exactly go your way. _

_Caulifla...what I'm trying to say is, I love you. I love you more than I love myself, and I would be more than honored if you would be my mate this season._

_-Cabba_

Caulifla's cheeks turned a bit red as she read through it. She swallowed hard and looked in the direction where Cabba had walked off to. She sighed and looked back down at the card, "What have I done...?" She said to herself.

Meanwhile back at Broly's house, Broly hadn't moved an inch. He still stood there squatted down at Kale's bedside admiring her. Kale groaned a slight bit, Broly took a sharp breath in as his hair started to raise. Kale then slowly opened her eyes, she looked over at Broly. "Wh-What happened...where am I...?"

"You...passed out, I carried you back here."

"Oh...I see..." She looked up at the ceiling then back to him.

"You're...really pretty..." Broly said, Kale's face turned bright red, she quickly covered her face from embarrassment, "And you smell good."

"Th-Thank you..." She said seconds later.

"Are you...okay?"

"I-I'm fine..."

"Oh...I see..." he said, "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Kale..." She said uncovering her face to look at him.

"That's a pretty name..." he said, "I'm..Broly."

"N-Nice to meet you..." she said with a soft smile. she turned and sat up, she looked him up and down. "You...You're very handsome." Broly's cheeks turned a light shade of red. he swallowed. She looked around the house, "Do you live here...?"

"Yeah..I live with my friends Lemo and Cheelai."

"That's nice...it's good to have friends."

"Where do...you live?"

"In another Universe..."

"I've never heard of..another universe. Is that a few planets away?"

"Um no, but the planet I live on is called Sadala..."

"What's Sadala..? Is that a food..?"

"No, it's where other Saiyans like me live."

"You're a Saiyan...?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah...Kakarot says I'm a Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Legendary Super Saiyan? What's that?"

"Well...I get all big and scary...and my hair turns green."

"So...you're like me?"

"Are you...also a Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"I think so, you seemed to describe it pretty well."

"That's cool.." he said, "Can I...ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you..want to go out with me?"

Kale's face turned bright red, "U-UM..."

"Cheelai told me about it...she said...when you ask someone out they become your girlfriend, and you love them and eventually have kids together."

Blood dripped from Kale's nose, she wiped her nose. "Y-Y-You mean like...mates...?" He nodded, "I-I-I...um..." she looked at him. He really had an irresistible face. Besides, she liked him, and she also thought he smelled good. Plus Caulifla was being rude to her, so Caulifla probably didn't care about Kale's feelings. She swallowed hard before she nodded and bowed deeply, "Y-Yes! Y-Yes I will go out with you..!" Broly's cheeks turned a light shade of red, and a grin spread across his face.

"Okay..." he said, she looked up at him, he then made a weird shape with his hand, "I thank you..." She gave a soft smile and a giggle. She made the hand shape to.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know...Cheelai showed it to me once when we first met..."

"I see...well it's cute." She smiled, she then placed her hands on both sides of his face. His face felt firm, very strong and heavy. Broly blushed lightly, he swallowed nervously. Kale then kissed his forehead. Broly's face turned bright red. "Are you okay...?"

"Ohuhwha...?" Was all Broly could get out. Kale gave a slight giggle. Meanwhile outside Cabba had returned, he went to a deep part of the cave and sat down.

"Hey," he jumped and turned and saw Cheelai sitting next to him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here!"

"It's fine." Cheelai smiled, she then offered him a snack bar, "Want some?"

"No, I'm not very hungry."

"Alright then." Cabba sighed and looked down, she looked over at him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I don't know." Cabba said, he then leaned his head back against the cave wall.

"Girl troubles?"

"How'd you know?"

"Men are so obvious." She said, "The girl, is she the one who came with you?"

"Which one?"

"The one that's barely even dressed."

"You mean Caulifla?" He said, "Yeah."

"What's wrong? You two fight and break up?"

"We fought, but we were never really together."

"Why not? You're pretty cute." Cabba jumped and blushed, "What? I'm not blind. I bet girls are lining up to get a piece of you."

"Not really."

"I see."

"So what's the deal with you and Caulifla?"

"I'm..." he paused, "I don't know...I thought I was in love with her...but now I am not so sure, she's really selfish about her feelings and only cares about herself."

"I see," she sighed, "Well, that's bad, but it could be worse."

"How?"

"She could be like my ex."

"Your ex?"

"Yeah, I was super into him, and head over heels in love with him. But then he left me for a freaking raddish." She said, "Dirty little slut bag.." She mumbled under her breath.

"Your ex left you for a vegetable?" Cabba said, he snickered and started to laugh. She growled and glared at him, "I"m sorry...I'm sorry, it's just that, I find that really funny. Why would anyone want to leave you? I mean you're freaking hot." He then paused, her eyes widened, "Or beautiful...whichever you prefer." She sighed.

"Yeah," she leaned back, "I am pretty hot." she then winked at him. The two started laughing.

"What was your ex's name?"

"Tarble, he's a Saiyan." Cabba slowly covered his mouth, he turned away from her and tried to stop his laughter. She raised an eyebrow, "You know something?" Cabba looked back to her.

"Tarble..I know him..." he said nearly in tears, "He's Vegeta's brother."

"HE'S WHAT?!"

"Yep!"

"Well god damn it!"

Cabba started to laugh out loud. Cheelai looked at him, Cabba had a cute face and also a cute laugh, maybe if him and Caulifla didn't work out then she'd consider giving him a chance. "Wow, it sure is a small universe huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"I also guess you have a type then huh?"

"A type?"

"Yeah, you're only interested in Saiyan men."

"Well..." she blushed, "That's not...true..." she looked away, "Okay...maybe it is..." she then turned back to him, "WAIT!"

"What?"

"How did you know?!"

"How did I know what?"

"That I like Broly!"

"Well it was simple and obvious math really." He said, "You're young, but you aren't so young that you're like a teenager, you'd want someone close to your age, and the other guy is really kind of old. So I figured you liked Broly. When you said your ex was a Saiyan I just figured you had a thing for them."

"I see, so you're like a detective then?"

"You could say that." He said with a shrug. She gave him a soft smile.

"Well, you're pretty smart I'll give you that." She said inching a bit closer to him. Cabba sighed and then looked up. "I'm sorry Caulifla doesn't feel the same, she's cute and you two would probably be great together."

"Thanks." He said, "I just don't know what I'm going to do, if I don't someone to be with soon then I'll miss out on mating season yet again and I'll be single for another year."

"Mating season?"

"Yeah, mating season. It happens once a year."

"Does it affect your scent?"

"Yeah, male's give off a musk that only female Saiyans can smell, and then female Saiyans essentially go into heat so they also give off smells."

Cheelai's eyes widened in horror, so that's why Broly said Kale smelled good. He wasn't being creepy, he was just horny! And he didn't even know he was horny! "That's lovely."

"Sort of," he said, "Though I can smell Caulifla, she doesn't actually smell good to me."

"Why not?"

"She mostly smells of Body Oder and sometimes meat. Her natural smell or whatever, I can smell it, and it's strong. But...it's just not appealing to me. I mean, it doesn't stop me from loving her, mostly because loving someone on scent is shallow."

"I see. What does she smell like?"

"I don't know, it's hard to describe."

"I see." She said, "What do I smell like?"

"You smell good," he sniffed her hair, "But mostly like mangoes."

"Hm, interesting." She said, "I guess it's a good thing I showered recently."

"Yeah."

"What else do you smell on me?"

"Um...I beg your pardon?"

"Saiyans must have a good sense of smell, what else do I smell like?"

"Um...I don't know?"

"Here," she ungloved her hand and placed it near his nose, Cabba leaned forward and sniffed her hand. His pupils widened, he could smell her natural scent, it was strangely intoxicating. "Well?"

"Um...you smell good, I don't know how to describe it though."

"I see." She said, she then leaned back, she looked at him, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No."

She blushed a bit before looking into his eyes, "Do you want too?"

"Yeah, some day I wou-" Cheelai then planted her lips on his firmly. Cabba's face turned bright red, he swallowed and he looked at her, she looked really pretty when she had her eyes closed. Cabba then fluttered his eyes closed and he placed his hand on hers and kissed her back. She placed her hands on his face before she then turned and sat on his lap facing him not breaking lip contact. Cabba placed his hands on her hips, her hips were rather nice. They played with each others tongues lightly exchanging saliva. She then pulled away from him, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths, she then rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes."...Why'd you stop...?" He asked softly.

"I don't know..." She said back. Cabba put his hands on her face and he went back to kissing her. Soon Caulifla came running into the cave.

"Cabba I-" She then halted to stop when he saw him with Cheelai. She swallowed hard, tears ran to her eyes. She shook her head and she turned and left the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Cheelai laid next to Cabba in bed, they both were panting heavily. Cheelai smiled and she then turned and laid her head on Cabba's chest. "And THAT Cabba, was sex." Cabba swallowed heavily.

"W-Wow..." Was all he could get out.

"Yeah," she said, "Wow." She looked at him, "Was that your first time?"

"Y-Yeah..." he said, "You?"

"No," she said, "But it's the first time I ever actually enjoyed it."

"Yeah..."

"You okay?"

"I..." he paused, "I don't know..."

"What's wrong?"

"Just been thinking." He said looking away slightly, she frowned. She knew what he was thinking.

"Well, if you don't want to be with me, then you should go be with her."

"No, it's not that...it's not that I don't want to be with you I Just-" She placed her finger on his lips and smiled.

"Listen, you only find true love once in your life okay? If you really love Caulifla then you should tell her."

"Yeah...it's just that...I don't think she wants anything to do with me."

"Well you never know, just tell her how you feel and see where it goes from there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and if it never works out, you can always come back to me okay?"

Cabba smiled, "Y-Yes! Yes I'll do that! Thanks for understanding!"

"You're welcome."

Meanwhile in Broly's cabin Broly sat next to Kale on the bed. Kale had removed all of her clothes except for her underwear. She swallowed nervously, she turned to Broly and she went to kiss him on the lips, she blushed and then quickly turned away and covered here face. Broly shyly took her hand and he cupped her cheek and turned her towards him. The two looked into each others eyes, they both blushed and then looked away from each other. They had been repeating this cycle for the past 12 minutes.

Cabba had quickly gotten dressed and he rushed outside. he left the cave and saw Caulifla with her back to him, she had her arms folded and she was looking up at the sky waiting for Vados to return. "Caulifla!" Cabba ran to her, "Caulifla, I need to tell you something."

"Fucking save it Cabba."

"Wh-What?!"

"You stupid men are all the same." She turned to him, "You go around telling girls exactly what they want to hear, and then turn around and do the same to another girl like it's nothing!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about you and that one girl!"

"One girl?" He gasped, "You saw me and Cheelai!" He panicked, "No! No! It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Then what about this?" She shoved the card into his chest, Cabba winced and he took the card, "You've had feelings for me this whole time and you never told me! And now that you have I don't matter to you!"

"Caullifla I.."

Tears formed in her eyes, "No! Just don't! You can be with whoever you want I don't care!" Cabba frowned.

"Caulifla, why do you care about this so much?"

"Why are you asking?!"

"Because you never cared about my feelings."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I was going to tell you that I was in love with you the other night! But you said you were in love with Goku, which means you clearly never cared about me!"

"I did care about you and I still do!"

"Yeah, but not in the way you care about Goku!" He said, "I'm nothing like Goku! I'm not tall, and I'm not super good looking, and I sure as hell am nowhere near as strong as he is! So I am literally the opposite of what he is! So to you I will be less than good enough!"

"Is that really how you think I feel about you?"

"I don't think that I know that!"

"Then you clearly don't know what other people are feeling Cabba!"

"Then explain it to me!"

"Why should I?! You have a new girlfriend now so it doesn't matter!"

"It does matter! I don't even love her! We just kissed!"

"I know for a fact that's a lie."

"God damn it Caulifla! Just tell mw what you're feeling because I can't read your mind!"

"You wanna know how I feel?! Fine!" She then grabbed him roughly by the shirt, Cabba closed his eyes expecting to get punched. Caulifla then planted her lips on his. Cabba opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow in confusion. She then pulled away from him.

"What was that?!"

"How dense can you be Cabba?!" She grit her teeth, "I like you okay! I have always liked you, from the moment you first taught me how to turn into a Super Saiyan I liked you!"

"Well then why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I know you wouldn't want to be with me."

"That's a lie!" He took her hands in his, "I wanted you since the moment we met Caulifla. I don't know why you couldn't see that."

"Whatever," she pulled her hands away from him, "You don't need me anymore, yo now have whats her name." She then folded her arms and faced away from him, "Just leave me alone."

Cabba sighed, he then placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned and looked at him. He gave her a gentle smile, "I don't want to be with her Caulifla, I want to be with you. Even if I have to wait a thousand years, I want to be with you no matter what." He turned her towards him, "I love you so much." He then cupped her cheek and he kissed her lovingly. Caulifla's face turned bright red, she swallowed before she closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away from her, "Please Caulifla, be my mate, be with me forever." He said softly, Caulifla smiled.

"Of course." The two then went back to kissing when suddenly they heard a large crash, followed by even larger sounds. They looked towards the cave where it was coming from, "What the heck is going on?" There was two massive power spikes before suddenly nothing.

"Let's check it out!" Cabba and Caulifla rushed to the cave, Cabba came to Broly's small house, he peeked in the window he didn't see much so he opened the door, "What's going on in he-" He paused before he screamed and ran out the door slamming it quickly behind him. A look of horror was plastered on his face.

"What'd you see?!"

"Kale and Broly are having sex..."

"Oh god..." Caulifla said covering her mouth.

"I can't unsee any of that..."

"Oh god...I'm sorry." She then kissed his cheek, he blushed and looked away. "Feel better?"

"A little..." Cabba said, Caulifla smiled.

"Well good."


	5. Chapter 5

Cabba and Caulifla sat in the cave next to each other. Vados sure was taking her own sweet time. Cabba looked at Caulifla and smiled, she smiled back and then they looked away from each other. "Can I ask you something?" Cabba said.

"Sure."

"Why are you in love with Goku?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's really tall, and he's very good looking. He's also extremely strong."

"That's it?"

"He's also kind. He's a bit of a dumb ass though."

"That's the truth." Cabba said with a slight laugh, "So that's really all you like about him?"

"Yeah, he's like me, he's obsessed with getting stronger and finding stronger opponents." She said, "I'm like that too."

"I see." He said,

"But..that's really it. And now that I say it out loud, it's very shallow." She said, "He's like me, but a bit too much like me. And I'm not the kind of person who wants to date myself." She sighed and then laid back, "Come to think of it, I don't know Goku at all."

"I see."

"Yeah, and between the two of you. As much as I wanted Goku, I knew that I would always secretly want you."

"Why?"

"You're cute, you also see me as an equal, and you help me get stronger. You're really smart, and you're actually really funny." She then rolled onto her side and looked at him, "Not to mention...during the Tournament of Power...you were rooting for me." Cabba smiled.

"Of course I was, you've always been stronger than me."

"That's not true."

"It is," he said then laying down and looking at her, "you achieved Super Saiyan way faster than I could ever do, not to mention Super Saiyan 2 as well as a Potara Fusion. By all means you're seriously awesome and super strong."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"You might even get Super Saiyan 3 before I do, if I even get it at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Vegeta has been training me, and he doesn't have Super Saiyan 3, so there's a possibility I won't get it."

"Yeah but you might, you gotta believe in yourself."

"You really think so?"

"Totally, and if I get it before you then I can teach you."

"Wow, thank you."

"Mhmm!"

"Man," Cabba then rolled onto his back, "What a crazy couple days we've had."

"Aint that the truth," she said laying next to him, she then interlocked her fingers with his, "I wonder what Vados is up too. She was supposed to come get us hours ago."

"Maybe she forgot."

"She better not, there's no way in hell I'm staying on this planet."

"Yeah, it's really really hot." Cabba sighed, "Caulifla..."

"What's up?"

"If you really want, you should tell Goku how you feel."

"You heard him earlier, he's not interested."

"Yeah, but that's because he explained things to me."

"Like what?"

"When you mentioned Goku to Rensu, Rensu in turn then told Goku and he probably told him what to say."

Caulifla grit her teeth and growled, "God damn it Rensu!"

"So, maybe if you ask him to be honest I'm sure Goku will tell you how he feels."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I won't get mad." Cabba said, "I just want you to be happy Caulifla, even if that means letting you go. I'm sorry I acted the way I did, I just...I went through a lot of stuff to tell you how I feel. Bulma took me shopping, and she made me put gel in my hair."

"Okay." She said, "I'll probably tell him, I just don't know if he's still on the planet anymore."

"That's fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay...so...why me?"

"Well-" He then paused, she paused too. Something had entered the planet but they weren't sure what. Cabba sat up, "What is that?"

"I don't know," she stood up and looked ahead of her. "Did you...did you do something?"

"No, I didn't do anything." A being suddenly appeared in front of them just a few feet away. "Wh-What is that?! And why can't I feel it's energy?!"

"I don't know! But lets end it!" Caulifla turned Super Saiyan and she charged towards it.

"Caulifla wait!"

Caulifla screamed and she threw a punch, the being then caught Caulifla's fist effortlessly. The being appeared to be female. She wore a white hood, with brown leather clothing with armor pieces. Caulifla grit her teeth and she threw another punch, only to get the other fist caught. The being turned her hands outwards and then bent Caulifla's wrists. Caulifla screamed out in pain. The being then lifted caulifla into the air while still holding onto her fists. The being let Caulifla drop before she performed a roundhouse kick, Caulifla was sent flying and she crashed into the cave wall. Cabba grit his teeth and he charged the person, he activated Super Saiyan 2 and attacked. The being then lashed out a tail, the tail was made of metal and had a blunt point at the end. She wrapped her tail around Cabba's neck. Cabba choked before he was then spiked head first into the ground. It wasn't long before Broly heard the fighting. He got dressed and rushed outside. Broly saw Cauilfa and Cabba laying unconscious on the ground. Seeing his new friends hurt made Broly mad, he roared and transformed into a Super Saiyan, he charged the woman at a high speed. The woman's fist started to glow blue, she then made her hand flat as if she were to chop him, but instead she sent a powerful uppercut to his chin. Broly did numerous back flips through the air before he crashed down onto his front side rather hard instantly dropping to his base form. The woman removed her hood, she had black hair and black eyes, her hair was rather spikey meaning she must've been a Saiyan. She knelt down and she grabbed Broly by the back of his head, she held him upwards and she looked at his face. She gave a slight glare and frowned, "After all these years this is where your father has been keeping you Broly?" She then dropped his head and she stood up, she was suddenly hit with a blaster, it didn't hurt but it pissed her off. She looked over and saw Lemo and Cheelai both holding up blasters.

"Let him go!" Cheelai said, "I don't know who you are but don't hurt him! He didn't do anything wrong!"

The Saiyan woman glared, she then walked towards them. Once she came to Cheelai and Lemo, Cheelai's eyes widened at just how tall this woman was. she was a little taller than Broly. The woman looked down at Cheelai, "Who the hell are you?"

"We should be asking you that question lady!" Lemo said, the woman looked over at him and glared. Lemo nearly jumped out of his skin. She was very harsh, and her glare was as cold as ice. She looked back to Cheelai.

"Is he here?" She asked,

"Who?" Cheelai asked,

"Paragus."

"Huh...? No, he died on Earth."

"I see."

"Now who are you?"

"My name is Ssurel." She then pointed back to Broly, "And that's my son."


End file.
